Corazones en Conflicto
by Evanna Weasley
Summary: Alguien planea lastimar al trío y a Ginny utilizando pociones de amor. Por favor lean y dejen reviews.


Capítulo 1¿Desde cuándo amor?

Todos los que alguna vez habían tenido una clase con Binns sabían que, por lo indiferente que era el profesor, los alumnos podían hacer lo que querían: hablar, dormir, y, quizás, más. Pero algo era seguro; nunca nadie se había puesto a besarse así como así en el medio de la clase de ese (o cualquier) profesor. Nadie podía creerlo, nadie y, muchísimo menos, de Hermione Granger, la gran cerebrito que lo único que sabía hacer en clases era tomar apuntes. '¿Qué hacía ahí besándose con Ron en el medio de la clase en vez de escuchar y escribir...?' Eso es lo que se preguntaban todos, obviamente. Sin embargo, nadie podía hacer ningún comentario, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir esos besos tan cargados de pasión, amor y ternura...

-Ron, despierta, me da miedo que babees así tu hoja – dijo Hermione tratando de despertar a Ron-. Solo quiero que sepas que no copiaré todo lo que acabas de arruinar... –agregó luego con un gesto de reproche.

-¿Qué? -¡Era cierto! Acababa de arruinar lo poco que había llegado a copiar de la hoja de su amiga antes de caer en ese sueño, ese hermoso sueño.

¿HERMOSO¿Cómo podía pensar eso? No, no había sido nada hermoso y le agradecería por siempre a Hermione por haberlo despertado. Lo que acababa de soñar no era para nada hermoso, a el no le gustaba Hermione. ¿De dónde había salido todo eso? Muchas mas preguntas siguieron dando vuelta por la mente de Ron hasta que sonó la campana y pudieron salir de esa condenada clase.

-Hermione tiene razón, Ron – comentó Harry, quien encontraba divertida la idea de que su amigo babeara de esa forma -. ¿En quién pensabas?

-No lo sé... – mintió Ron. Lo último que podía hacer en el mundo era decir la verdad en ese momento – La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

-Me tengo que ir a Aritmancia, adiós – saludó Hermione, quien no pareció escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-Vamos, no me trago esa – dijo Harry una vez que Hermione se había ido -. ¿Soñabas con ella? – agregó al no obtener una respuesta.

-¿Ella? – repitió Ron haciéndose el que no comprendía aunque, de una extraña manera, el rostro de Hermione aparecía fuertemente en su mente.

-¡Hermione! – explotó Harry, harto de la lentitud de su amigo.

-¿Cómo iba a soñar con ella? – Ron trató por todos los medios evitar que sus orejas se pusieran rojas.

-¿Qué otra explicación encuentras? – Harry pensó que era completamente obvio que había soñado con Hermione - ¿Soñabas con que eras Bill y besabas a tu amada y hermosa esposa Fleur¿Recordabas tus tiempos de gloria con La-La?

-Por favor, el simple hecho de pensarlo me da muchísimo asco – contestó Ron con toda sinceridad esa vez. Harry rió.

-Entonces no hay duda de que soñabas con ella – afirmó Harry, segurísimo de sí mismo -. No hay otra posibilidad...

-¿Y si babeo así siempre que duermo? O... ¿casi siempre? – esa idea no le agradaba mucho a Ron, pero... ¿qué mas daba? No podía decir la verdad.

- No te creo, pero no insistiré – dijo Harry, aliviando a Ron.

Siguieron caminando hasta la sala común en silencio. Después de esa corta pero muy incómoda conversación ninguno pudo volver a hablar.

-No puedo creer que recién empezamos las clases y ya haya tanta tarea. Recién es jueves... ¡jueves! – dijo el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio. Habían llegado a la Sala Común y se habían sentado en sus sillones favoritos.

-Bueno¿qué esperabas? Estamos en séptimo ahora – contestó Harry aunque compartía la opinión del pelirrojo.

-Aunque sea, una semana de paz – dijo Ron con un tono de queja, haciendo reír a Harry - ¿Dónde está Hermione cuando la necesitamos?

-Se fue a Aritmancia¿no la escuchaste cuando lo dijo?

-Ah, sí... –el pelirrojo recordó rápidamente lo que Hermione había dicho antes de irse.

Siguieron haciendo sus tareas sin hablarse un tiempo que sintieron eterno, y luego, llegó Hermione.

-Hermione, necesito... –comenzó el pelirrojo.

-Podrías haberme saludado antes de pedirme ayuda¿verdad? –dijo Hermione antes de que Ron terminara de hablar.

-¡¡Por favor, déjame copiar los apuntes de historia!! –rogó el pelirrojo haciendo estallar a Harry en risas, quien luego hizo un ademán para que le quitaran importancia,

-Sólo si prometes no volver a babearte así, dabas asco... –acto seguido le dio las hojas a Ron.

Pasaron otro aburrido rato esperando a que Ron copie los apuntes de historia. Cuando el pelirrojo terminó, todos se fueron hacia Transformaciones.

El día siguió natural y aburridamente hasta la noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione... –inquirió Lavender Brown.

-¿Qué pasa? –contestó Hermione. Ambas estaban solas en la habitación.

-¿Conoces el juego de la botellita?

-Sí – asintió confundida sin saber a qué venía la pregunta.

-Si todo 7mo de Gryffindor jugara... ¿tú también jugarías? –Hermione estuvo al borde de decir que no, pero la mirada desafiante de Lavender la obligó a asentir.

-Sí, claro... –Hermione no estaba para nada segura de lo que decía.

-Genial –Lavender se veía radiante de felicidad, lo cual preocupó un poco a Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Bajamos a cenar? –preguntó Ron animado. Estaba con Harry en el dormitorio de los chicos.

-No, creo que bajaré más tarde... Ve tú –contestó Harry y luego agregó:-Debo hablar con ella.

-¿Ella...? –preguntó Ron para dar a entender que no sabía de qué le hablaba su amigo.

-Hermione. Me gusta –Harry dijo eso muy rápido.

-¿Te gusta Hermione? –repitió Ron, estupefacto.

-Creo que es más que eso... gustar me suena muy vacío... –Harry estaba hablando con un tono soñador poco frecuente en el. Ron estalló en carcajadas.

-Es una broma y no caeré –dijo Ron, mirando a Harry como si fuera la persona más extraña en la tierra.

-¡¡Claro que no!! –Harry se ofendió-. ¿Cómo bromearía sobre algo tan importante¿Cómo bromearía acerca de los sentimientos de Hermione¡La amo¡Nunca la lastimaría!

-Está bien, nos vemos en el Gran Salón y me cuentas cómo te fue.

-Adiós.

Ron ya no podía soportar esa situación y, mucho menos, lo que esa situación le producía. Ya no le hacía gracia ver a Harry tan enamorado de su amiga. ¿Amiga¡¡Sí, sólo amiga!! Esas palabras que retumbaban en le corazón le dolían mucho. 'Amiga, sólo amiga...'

Ron, espera –una voz lo llamaba. Era Parvati Patil.

¿Qué pasa? –contestó de mala gana. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella... ni con nadie.

¿Conoces el juego de la botellita? –preguntó Parvati tratando de ser breve ya que se había percatado del genial humor del pelirrojo.

Sí –Ron asintió aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le estaban hablando. Pero quería irse, y no tenía ganas de que le expliquen...

Los de Gryffindor jugaremos. ¿Juegas?

Sí... ¿puedo irme? –preguntó Ron luego.

Claro... –contestó Parvati, pero Ron ya había comenzado a alejarse.

Luego de eso, Ron volvió a lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Harry hablara con Hermione? El, entre otras cosas, no se había animado a hablar con Hermione por miedo a que ella quisiera a Harry. ¿Y si eso era cierto? Demasiadas preguntas circulaban por su cabeza y era todo culpa del estúpido sueño. Estúpido, estúpido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar –dijo Harry al ver a su amiga (pronto más que eso) bajando las escaleras de su dormitorio.

-¿Y Ron?

-Bajó a comer sin nosotros –contestó Harry quitándole importancia-. Pero tengo que hablar con tigo –no quedaba nadie en la Sala Común.

-Te escucho –contestó Hermione con una sonrisita tonta.

-Te amo –dijo Harry sin rodeos. Al principio Hermione se sonrojó, pero luego sonrió ampliamente-. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡¡Sí!! –contestó Hermione y acto seguido le dio a Harry un inocente beso en los labios.

-Bueno... creo que ya podemos bajar. Ron querrá saber¿verdad? –sugirió Harry con entusiasmo. Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, Harry tomó instintivamente la mano de Hermione. Mucha gente de las mesas volteó a ver a la parejita feliz. Por fin la cerebrito Hermione Granger había admitido que quería al 'Niño que Vivió'.

-Hola –Ron saludó fríamente. Estaba demasiado concentrado en terminar de comer como para mirar a la parejita de nuevo. Ya lo había hecho y no le agradaba.

-Hermione y yo...-comenzó Harry, pero fue interrumpido.

-Los vi entrar –contestó Ron. Ahora comía a una velocidad increíble. Luego se levantó y dijo:- Tengo sueño. Me voy a dormir. Adiós.

-¿Qué le pasó a Ron? –preguntó Hermione cuando el pelirrojo ya se había alejado.

-Nada –contestó Harry extrañado, haciendo pensar a Hermione que la extraña actitud era producto de su imaginación.

-Buenas noches, mi amor. Nos vemos mañana –dijo Harry y se fue a su dormitorio después de besar rápidamente a Hermione.

Entró al dormitorio de los chicos. Todos ya estaban durmiendo allí.

-¿Ron¿Estás despierto? –inquirió Harry en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

Ron sí estaba despierto, pero no quiso contestar. No tenía ganas de hablar con Harry, no en ese momento. El pelinegro, al no obtener respuesta, se cambió, se metió en la cama y se durmió rápidamente.

Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Ron. Todo, todo lo que le había pasado en ese día era verdaderamente confuso. Primero el sueño, ahora Harry y Hermione y, lo peor: le molestaba que Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos. ¿Desde cuándo lo que Harry y Hermione sentían por el otro era amor¿Por qué le molestaba ese amor¿Se podía decir que lo que Ron sentía por Hermione era amor? Amor... ¿Se podía hablar de amor¿Desde cuándo amor?


End file.
